


A Story Worthy of a Princess

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Hood-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be the youngest of the Hood-Mills clan, <i>especially</i> when Roland gets to stay up late and you have to go to bed. Bedtime stories from Regina, Robin, and Henry make it better though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Worthy of a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a prompt from the amazing waltermills on tumblr. It's my first Hood-Mills fic!

“Sweetheart, you need to go to sleep.”

“But, Daddy, it’s only eight! And _Roland_ gets to stay awake,” Corinne pouted.

Robin smiled down at his daughter. “Well, he’s eleven now. And you know you have school tomorrow, my darling.”

Harrumph.

Regina popped her head into the doorway. “Hello, pumpkin. You read to sleep?”

“I don’t want to, Mommy.”

“Oh, my love. It’s late and you need your rest.” Regina sat beside the bed, gently brushing Corinne’s red curls away from her face.

She blinked up at her parents pleadingly. “Read me story?”

Regina softened. “Of course. Maybe we can even get Henry to help out as well.” Henry was still home for a few more weeks before he had to leave for his first semester of college, and he’d been teaching Corinne how to read.

Corinne clapped her hands. “Henry!”

The boy – no, man – in question peeked in. “Yeah, Rin-Rin?”

“It’s story time. And you’re the Author, so you have to tell stories,” the youngest of the Hood-Mills clan pronounced definitively.

“Well, that’s only fair,” Henry said, settling down at the foot of Corinne’s bed. She curled her knees up, and looked expectantly at her parents and oldest sibling.

Robin grinned. “Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a princess. She had been banished when she was but a wee thing, and she grew up under the care of a few kind peasants and thieves.”

Regina rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “It’s always thieves with your dad, isn’t it, Peanut?” Corinne nodded. “Well, the Princess’ kingdom was under the control of new rulers, and they had a son just a few years older than the princess.”

Corinne stared at them suspiciously. “This isn’t Auntie Mary Margaret’s story, is it?”

Regina laughed, “No, sweetheart. Not this time.”

Henry patted his younger sister’s shoulder. “We’ve heard that one a lot, haven’t we? What we really need for this story are voices.”

She clapped her small, chubby hands in excitement. “Tell me! Tell me!”

Henry cleared his throat, and then opened his mouth, speaking in a faux-stuffy British accent. “The Princess endeavored to meet the prince. If she could win his heart and marry him, they would be able to rule her kingdom together. So she journeyed to castle, where she met his mother. The queen had decided to test any would-be pursuers of the prince. She wanted only a true princess for him.”

Robin decided to use a high-pitched, quasi-feminine voice. Both Regina and Henry shook their heads at him in bemusement as soon as he continued the story. “‘I am a true princess, and I can pass any test,’ declared the princess. Beatrice – that was the princess’ name – knew she was right. Any ball, any test of skill…she was confident. The queen merely showed her to the room in which she was to sleep. In the center of the room, there were around twenty mattresses, one piled on top of another. What Beatrice didn’t know was that there was a pea at the bottom. For a true princess should be able to tell by sleeping on top of them that there was even the slightest thing wrong with bedding.”

Shaking her head at her husband, Regina continued…in a Batman voice, “Beatrice then said, ‘This is absurd. Who is going to sleep on top of this many mattresses? It’s unreasonable and uneconomical. This kingdom should be ashamed of itself. The prince overheard what Beatrice said, and was very impressed. He made her his advisor. Over the next ten years, they had many adventures, and eventually fell in love.”

Robin and Henry did their best to refrain from laughter. Corinne’s eyes had grown heavy, and she was clearly dozing. Regina smirked. The three of them quietly left the room.

Once they reached the living room, Henry burst into laughter. “Mom, I didn’t know you could do a Batman voice like that!”

She giggled, “I have many talents, Henry.”

Robin wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. “Don’t I know it.”

Henry shook his head, “Ugh. I’ll be gone for college in two weeks. Can’t you guys wait until then to be all gross and lovey-dovey?”

Meeting Robin’s blue eyes, Regina’s lips curved in a smile of contentment. “Never.”


End file.
